Player Rules
The official player rules used within the Brock West Marches campaign. Updated as of version 9.0.3. General Rules The following are pillar-level components for our West Marches group. *Edition to be used: 5e. *Follow the rules outlined in this document. *Be excellent to one another (and party on dudes). *Don't be a rod of wangrods. Character Creation All of the following must be done in the presence of and confirmed by a participating game master. Race, Classes, Joining a Group In the discord and on the Facebook page, Dungeon Masters will post quests outlining the quest details, reward, and level range. You may add yourself to that quest if you are of sufficient level, or with the permission of the Dungeon Master. Some basic rules for Dungeon Master's to consider: * Try to use level groups of 3. (Levels 1-3, 3-5, 5-7, etc...) * Try to balance out the party in terms of class. (wizard, fighter, cleric, rogue) * Try to have the party be no more than five players. Parties exceeding eight should be okay-ed by a Game Master. In addition, a player may only be in one group per week (restarts on Sundays). This is to both give other players a chance to play and to keep continuity between games. You may sign up for another game for the week after the completion of your current game. Character Death and Retirement Generally, these rules follow what is detailed in the Player's Handbook on page 197, but are tailored for our West Marches game. * Characters can be revived with magic. If a player has multiple characters as a result of this, they must choose to permanently retire one of them from the game. Retired characters are in the control of the Game Masters. * You can opt to retire a character at any time. Once retired, living or dead, you can never play them again. * Death can occur when... an unconscious character fails three death saving throws, damage is dealt from a single attack that puts the character negative their maximum hit points, any of their attributes reach zero, or some other tomfoolery detailed in the rule books or by the Dungeon Master. Passing on Items If your character retires, possessions are handled in the following way: * You may transfer gold, non-magical equipment, or holdings collectively equal to or less than 1000 gold pieces in value to your next character. * Any items not passed down (magical or otherwise) may be given to another character of reasonable level (i.e. rare magic items given to level five characters). Non-magical equipment may be freely transferred. * Items not transferred are confiscated. If your character dies, possessions are handled in the following way: * Other players present have first dibs on any items that were on your person (including magic items). * All possessions not on your person upon death are confiscate by the guild. Of note: Items may be confiscated by a Game Master for any balancing reason. Rule Clarifications All rules are taken as written unless otherwise stated below. If rules conflict between sources and are not addressed below, use the Player's Handbook. Multi-classing Your Characters Taken as written in the Player's Handbook (163-165). For greater clarification: * You can prep or learn any spell for which you have leveled slots from the Multi-class Spell Caster Table. Think of it as the multi-class spell caster feature replacing the spell casting feature of your two (or more) classes. * You can learn/prepare spells that you would normally not have been able to if not multi-classed. * D&D Beyond will not allow you to prep spells based on the Multi-class Spell Casting Table and will opt to split the classes. This is a broken feature, but also allowed. Just know that you have greater spell preparation customization. Summoning Monsters When summoning creatures by any method (i.e. a spell), follow the following restrictions. * Challenge Rating. If under any circumstances a summoning spell does not specify CR rating (i.e. Find Steed), you may only choose a creature of a CR rating equal to or less than the highest CR creature given as a n example in the description of the spell. As always, Dungeon Master has final say. * Monster Choice. Unless otherwise specified, when creatures are summoned by a player, the Game Master decides what appears. Spell Scrolls Recording Some minor changes have been made to how creating and using a spell scroll works. The following is how they work: * Making a scroll. Making a scroll takes downtime related to the level of the spell and the creator must know the spell and have it prepared for the duration. They must also have the arcana skill and must provide the material components needed for a casting of the spell. * Lowering Cost. If the scribing is done in an arcanist study of the same school as the spell, the time requirement is halved. The time requirement is also halved if you possess the Wizard Savant feature for that school of magic. These bonuses do not stack. If you possess the Wizard Savant feature for that school of magic, the gold cost is also halved. * Using a scroll. If the spell is on your class' spell list, you can read the scroll and cast its spell without providing any material components as if it were a spell of your class' spell list. Casting the spell by reading the scroll requires the spell's normal casting time. Once the spell is cast, the words on the scroll fade, and it crumbles to dust. If the casting is interrupted, the scroll is not lost. The level of the spell on the scroll determines the spell's saving throw DC, attack bonus, as well as the scroll's rarity, as shown on the Spell Scroll table. If the spell is on your class' spell list but of a higher level than you can normally cast, you must make an ability check using your spell casting ability to determine whether you cast it successfully. The DC equals 10 + the spell's level. On a failed check, the spell disappears from the scroll with no other effect. If the spell is not on your class' spell list, you must make a DC 10 + the spell's level spell casting ability check. If it is not on your class' spell list and of a level that you are normally unable to cast, the spell's level for the DC is doubled. Lasting Spell Effects The following is how we govern some lasting spell effects: * You cannot create goodberries with spell slots or any creatable items with a duration before a session begins. * During downtime, you only have one long rest and three short rests worth of spell slots and class features to use. Magic Items Below outlines questions regarding the definitions of a magic item. * What is a Magical Weapon? Any item that, in the description, states that it is a magical weapon. * What overcomes a monster's non-magical weapon resistance? Any item that is magical or any spell or spell effect. * Dragon Mark Magic Items. You can use magic items that require a dragon mark, but they still take an attunement slot. Barbarian... Armour? You cannot benefit from any of the features given by raging while wearing heavy armor. Artificer Classifications Below outlines how the artificer class is to be run. Otherwise, it is as written in the official book of Eberon. * Might of the Master. The calculation for the bonus applied to might of the master is equal to your proficiency bonus minus two. * Magical Tinkering. You can only have the created items appear in sessions you are a part of. You cannot hand them off to another group. * Spell-Storing Items. You can only have the spell storing items appear in sessions you are a part of. You cannot hand it off to another group or have another player make use of its effects during downtime. * Tool For The Job. The objects you make only work for you. You cannot give them to someone else. * Infused Items. You cannot give your infused items to anyone during downtime. You can only give these infused items to your current party members, and they must be given back at the end of the session.